Family Values
by doctoral
Summary: When Phryne's uncle is found dead, she and Jack must find the killer whilst evading questions about their personal lives from Miss Fisher's nosy family members- and trying to figure out the answers to those questions in the first place. post season 3 finale


It was a normal Saturday morning for Phryne Fisher. It was only nine thirty and as a lady should be, she was buried under her duvet and too many pillows to count. She was snoring slightly, and her eyelids fluttered in response to whatever wild dreams she was having. Dot smiled softly at her employer as she walked over to the window, grabbing each curtain and throwing them open. The rings screeched against the metal rod and Miss Fisher frowned as the noise and the sunlight flooding her room combined to jolt her awake.

"Morning, Miss!" Dot called brightly as she stepped away from the window.

Phryne blinked slowly, pushing herself into a sitting position and running her fingers through her bangs. "Why am I up?"

"Inspector Robinson is downstairs. He says he has a case for you."

The detective went alert at this. "Well, I suppose I'd better get ready then," she said with a small smile. "Let the Inspector know I'll be twenty minutes." Dot nodded and left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Phryne swung her legs over the side of the bed and went to her closet, rummaging through it. She decided on salmon colored trousers, a white blouse, and a white satin coat to go over it. She slipped her feet into a pair of white shoes before sitting at her vanity to apply her makeup. She swept the makeup brush over her cheeks, then painted on the red lipstick and flashed a smile at herself. She did one last check in the mirror before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Jack was standing in the foyer, holding his hat in his hands. He glanced up and his eyes brightened as Phryne made her way down the stairs.

"Good morning, Miss Fisher."

"Morning, Jack! Dot informed me that we have a case waiting for us?"

He nodded, lifting her white hat from the coat rack and handing it to her. "Collins is there waiting for us, trying to coax the name of the victim from the maid who found him. She's apparently in hysterics."

Phryne rolled her eyes as a small smile appeared on her cherry lips. "Perhaps she just needs some womanly charm to open up."

The inspector drove. He and Phryne were discussing the few details Collins had radioed to the station: there was no evidence of struggle, however there was a pool of bloody vomit on the dining room table and around the victim's mouth from his position on the ground.

Jack turned down a road familiar to Phryne and she glanced around in confusion. "Where are we going?"

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. "To the crime scene."

She threw him an exasperated look. "Clearly. Where is said crime scene?"

"Just down this road according to Collins."

True to his word, in just a few short moments the car rolled to a stop in front of a relatively large house. Phryne's jaw dropped. "This is the victim's home?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Fisher. Are you alright?" he asked, concern touching his brow. She nodded mutely as the two walked to the front door, opening it slowly. They were greeted by Collins trying to reason with a hysteric maid, who was having trouble speaking around the gasps and choking.

Collins glanced over his shoulder and relief was evident on his face as he excused himself from the woman and approached the detectives. "Sir," he said. "The victim is in the dining room. It's down the hall to the left, then-"

"I know where it is," Phryne interrupted as she walked down the hall, turning down a hallway then stepping through an archway. The victim was a man in his sixties, with thinning hair and a bushy mustache. Even in death his expression was stern. She wrinkled her nose at the smell of the vomit wafting through the air and held a hand to it as she glanced around the dining room. Everything seemed in order, apart from the dead man on the ground. The table was set for two, and there was even a quaint bouquet of pink flowers as the centerpiece. Jack walked in shortly after, making a disgusted noise and holding the collar of his coat over his face.

"You seem familiar with the house," he noted, his voice muffled.

She nodded as she knelt beside the victim, tilting his head just so in order to see his face. "The victim is Maxwell Goode," she said.

"You know him?" he inquired, surprised.

She stood up, crossing her arms and looking down at the man without an ounce of sympathy on her face. "My uncle."

Jack's brows rose, as did Hugh's, who had stepped into the room just in time to catch the victim's name. "Are you alright, Miss?" he called.

She nodded, arms still crossed. "Perfectly fine. I'd say cause of death is poison."

The inspector and constable exchanged looks before Collins nodded. "That's what I figured, as well. There's no indication of a struggle and the vomit implies that the body was trying to rid itself of a toxic substance."

Phryne's nose wrinkled again. "Is it possible to remove ourselves from the room until your constables are able to collect the vomit? It is rather pungent." The three stepped out of the room and into the parlor across the hall, taking deep breaths.

Jack cleared his throat, "Miss Fisher, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt your uncle?"

She quirked a brow at him and pursed her lips. "Am I a suspect, Inspector?"

Jack gave her a look, despite the corner of his mouth twitching. "Please answer the question."

She sighed and shook her head, pulling softly at her bangs. "It would be easier to compile a list of people who did not want to see him dead. My uncle was not a kind man."

He made a noise in the back of his throat, lost in thought before glancing at her face again, trying in vain to see any hint of sadness. "Who is his next-of-kin?"

"His son, Jake. He's a botanist student with the university; he's been on an expedition to Fiji in the Pacific to collect exotic specimens. I believe he may be due back sometime this week, actually. He's supposed to call on me whenever he gets back."

"Any other family?" Hugh chimed in, holding his pencil poised against his notepad.

Phryne and Jack shared an amused glance before she placed her hands on her hips. "His ex-wife, my aunt Eleanor, and their daughter, Lily."

"Where do they live? Around here?"

"In Ararat," she responded to the constable. "I suppose I should tell them-"

She was interrupted by the front door flying open and a man walking into the house, a worried expression on his face. She looked at him in surprise. "Jake!"

"Phryne," he greeted breathlessly. "What's going on? Hilda is sobbing in the entryway and there are policemen milling about the yard!"

Jack stepped forward, proffering his hand. "Detective-Inspector Jack Robinson."

Jake exchanged a glance with Phryne before shaking Jack's hand. "Jacob Goode."

"I'm afraid your father's dead, Jake," his cousin said softly, looking at him under her lashes.

He took a sharp intake of breath, looking down at the ground and shoving his hands into his pockets. "How?"

"We suspect that he was poisoned," Jack cut in. "Do you know of anyone who might want to harm your father?"

Jake laughed bitterly. "Hard to say. Plenty of people wouldn't have hesitated to kill him, I'm sure." He shared a look with Phryne before shaking his head. "I was here for dinner just last night. He was fine. We were talking about Fiji."

"What time were you here?" the inspector asked.

"Here as in Melbourne or Father's?"

"Why not both," Phryne coaxed gently.

"Well, my boat docked around four in the afternoon," Jacob responded. "Then I phoned Father and he came to pick me up from the dock. We gathered my fiancée Sara around six, and we all came back here to have dinner."

"After dinner was your father acting off at all?"

"Not really, no. We were just chatting, honestly."

Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets. "How long were you here?"

"Probably until nine. I borrowed Father's automobile to take Sara home, and then I drove over to the university."

"Why did you need to go to the university so late?" the inspector asked, raising his brows.

"Well, I had brought back specimen from Fiji, and I'm very fond of Professor Crosse. I wanted to show him the flowers I brought home with me."

"And after you went to the university?" Phryne chimed in.

Jacob shot her a look before running a hand through his hair. "I ended up staying the night there. Professor Crosse and I spoke until nearly midnight- we lost track of time, Fiji is a very exciting topic- and he offered his office couch to me so that I wouldn't disturb Father arriving home so late. He knew about my father's temper."

Phryne snorted. "I'd consider it more of a rage."

The cousins shared another look and Jake chuckled softly before sombering. "Do Mother and Lily know?"

"No, not yet. I was going to take Inspector Robinson over to inform them. Care to join us?"

Jake nodded. "I suppose I should. It has been awhile since I've seen them. Been longer for you though, has it not?" he asked with a wry smile.

She rolled her eyes, although a small smile appeared on her lips. "It didn't help that Uncle Max forbade me from seeing Lily after I got my driving license."

"What was it he said?" he asked, throwing a casual arm around Phryne's shoulder. Jack and Hugh glanced at each other, both sporting confused expressions; what kind of man was Maxwell Goode if his niece and son were able to joke just minutes after finding out about his death?

She laughed. "He was worried that I would corrupt her and 'ignite the hellfire that comes with being a modern woman.'"

Jack's head snapped up and he was hardly able to hide his laugh, disguising it as a cough. "And how did you take that, Miss Fisher?"

Roughly two hours later, the two detectives along with Jake Goode were racing in the Hispano down a quiet road to Eleanor Goode's residence.

"How were you related to the victim again?" Jack called over the wind. "Other than him being your uncle. Paternal or maternal?" Phryne shot him a look over the rims of her sunglasses, keeping her eyes off the road long enough that the inspector felt his stomach churn. "The road please, Miss Fisher."

She laughed freely as she tapped on the wheel, looking ahead to appease him. "Max was my father's brother n' law. He married Aunt Ella when she was 15."

"Why so young?"

Jake leaned forward, sticking his head in between theirs. "He got her pregnant with me. Our grandparents were very traditional and wanted to hide the fact that I was a bastard child. They forced the marriage when they found out."

"So there was no love in the relationship?" Jack questioned.

Phryne frowned. "I hope you aren't implying that my aunt had a hand in this, Inspector."

"I'm just covering all of my bases, Miss Fisher. I'm sure it would've been very inconvenient for her."

"Mother wouldn't hurt a fly!" Jake asserted. "She doesn't have it in her. Although I'm sure she won't be too troubled by his death."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask about that. I hope you don't find me too bold, but you don't seem very upset, Mr. Goode."

"He was abusive all my life. It started with my mother," Jake explained. "I never received any discipline from him, although even Phryne was subjected to his hand. His ideas about women's roles in society were very firm, and extreme in their own right."

Phryne's grip tightened on the wheel and the inspector stole a quick glance at her before looking back at the man. "What about your sister?"

"He never got the chance. Lily is only fourteen, and Mother left him shortly after she was born. When Lils was nearly one and had just started walking, she wound up in his study, which we were forbidden to go into. He had moved to hit her before mother swooped in. She took the beating for Lily, but the next day she had divorce papers ready."

"I told you, Jack. He wasn't kind in any way," Phryne muttered bitterly. As the car approached an old looking white house, she slowed the car to a stop. Jack stepped out of the vehicle first and had made it around to the driver's side to open the door for Miss Fisher before she had even pulled the key from the ignition. She smiled sweetly at him before taking his offered hand and stepping onto the pavement.

Jake had already began to venture towards the front door, Jack and Phryne catching up just as he rang the bell. After a few moments, the door flung open revealing a pretty teenaged girl with long, wavy, blonde hair and green eyes, which widened as they took in the guests on her porch. "Jake! Phryne!" she exclaimed, throwing an arm around each of their waists.

"Hello, Lily," the lady detective said warmly as Jake pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead.

"What are you both doing here? Mother said not to expect you until the weekend, Jake! And here you are- and you even brought Phryne! Is Sara here, too?"

Her brother laughed and petted her hair as she stepped back, ushering them inside. "Slow down, Lils. Why don't you show us to Mother?"

She grinned. "I have a surprise for you, Phryne!"

Miss Fisher looked at her indulgently before sharing an amused look with Jake. Jack cleared his throat, and Lily finally seemed to notice him, with wide eyes and a sheepish smile. "Lily, this is my friend Detective-Inspector Jack Robinson. Jack, this is my youngest cousin Miss Lily Goode."

Jack inclined his head slightly at the girl, who made no attempt to stifle her girlish giggles as she pulled Jake inside by his elbow. "Come on," she urged as she pulled her brother down the hall, Miss Fisher and the inspector following close behind. Lily pushed open the door to the parlor, where Eleanor Goode sat with another woman, whose back was to the door. The woman had golden locks that curled at the end, held back by a messy braid tied in the end by a pink ribbon that had Lily written all over it. "Mother! Aunt Maggie! Look who has turned up!"

Both women turned to face the door and Eleanor gasped and stood up, rushing towards her son and crushing him against her in a hug. "Jacob!" she gushed as she stepped back, holding him at arm's length. "You've grown thinner. Did they not feed you on your expedition?"

"Mother," he protested, despite the fond smile on his features. He kissed her cheek chastely before stepping back and allowing her to greet her niece, who had been involved in a silent stand-off with his aunt Maggie.

"Oh, Phryne! It's been too long since I've seen you," Eleanor gushed. "You're so beautiful! So tall and slender. You must have men lined up for miles interested in courting you."

Phryne humored her aunt with a small laugh as the other woman stepped forward to pull her into a hug. "Hello, Darling. I've missed you!" she said before pressing a kiss to Phryne's cheek.

Phryne glanced at the inspector- who was watching her with a hint of amusement mingled with confusion- before she peeled the woman off of her. "Mother, what on Earth are you doing here?"

"After you dropped your father off in England, he had so many stories about you and all of the brilliant things you've been doing. It made me realize how much I miss you and the rest of the family. So, we hopped on the next ferry to Australia and we only just arrived!" Baroness Margaret Fisher exclaimed before stepping closer to her daughter, a sly smile on her face. "One of those stories was in regards to a very peculiar farewell between you and a gentleman. He surmised that a proposal may not be far behind," she added with an arched brow. "You never mentioned you were seeing anyone in any of you letters!"

Phryne's mouth hung open as she stared at her mother in dismay. "You still have no sense of discretion, I see," she muttered, sneaking a glance at the inspector who looked rather sheepish. Her mother followed her gaze and a hand clapped over her mouth.

"Oh, dear! This must be the gentleman!" She scooted over to the inspector and squeezed his shoulder amiably, resulting in him giving Phryne an alarmed look. "It's so good to meet you! I hope I haven't put any pressure on you. Just the thought of Phryne finding a long-time partner is rather comforting, I must say. She used to flirt with anyone! I quite like the idea of Phryne being tied down, then of course there's the prospect of grandchildren-"

"Mother," Phryne cut in, her face indicating that she was barely containing her anger. "Please leave the inspector alone."

"Inspector?" the woman echoed, glancing between Jack and Phryne. "This isn't your beau then? Oh, dear. I'm so sorry!" She laughed and Eleanor joined her, despite the stoic expressions on Jake, Jack, and Phryne's faces, whilst Lily stood uncomfortably by her brother's side. "I am Margaret Fisher, Baroness of Richmond." She held out a gloved hand, smiling endearingly up at the man, oblivious to the embarrassment she had caused.

Jack grasped her hand stiffly in his, shaking it once before replacing his hand in his pocket. "Inspector Jack Robinson."

Margaret opened her mouth to respond when the door was pushed open, and her husband entered, his arms full of sandwiches from the kitchen. "Phryne!" he exclaimed upon seeing her standing beside her mother.

"Father," she greeted coldly, crossing her arms. "Why did you tell Mother Jack was going to propose?"

The Baron dropped the sandwiches on the table and extended his arms towards his daughter, pulling her in for an embrace despite her irritation. "It was just a man's honest judgement. It's not my fault she brought it up, now is it?" He glanced up and grinned. "Ah! Jack, how've you been, my boy?" He reached over to shake the inspector's hand, who had frowned at being called Henry's boy.

"Baron," he greeted. "Welcome back."

"Yes! Yes. I had forgotten the beauty of Victoria. I bought a home near the ocean, you remember how much your mother loved the beach, it's just a quaint little thing but enough for the two of us. Although you're all welcome at anytime!"

Phryne rolled her eyes. "Wonderful."

Eleanor cleared her throat and pushed past her brother to grab Phryne's hand. "So why have you come all this way? Just dropping off Jake and taking your inspector out?"

Phryne exchanged a glance with Jack before sighing. "Perhaps you should all take a seat," she said as Jake came to stand beside her, linking his arm through hers. Eleanor glanced at them in confusion before sitting, reaching for Lily and pulling her to her side while the Fishers sat by one another on the loveseat, looking at their daughter expectantly.

"What's this about, Phryne?" Henry asked.

She put her free hand on her hip, and Jake's arm twitched nervously in hers as he glanced at Lily in concern. "Max has been killed," she said simply. "Hilda found him dead this morning."

Eleanor's hand gripped Lily's tightly, whose face had gone pale. "Killed? You don't mean-"

"We suspect foul play," Jack supplied. "Your former husband was poisoned. We don't know what the poison was yet, nor do we have a solid lead on who the killer might be. Can you think of anyone who could have been?"

She looked at Jake, then over to her brother before sighing. "Well, I can't say I'm too sorry about it. I haven't really been in contact with him, so I wouldn't know anyone within his circle."

Jake gave her a stern look. "Mother," he admonished, looking pointedly at Lily.

Margaret sighed and stood up, reaching for Lily's hand. "Let's you and I go see if Maria wants any help with supper, Dear. Let your mother and brother talk about your father with the officer, I doubt the two of us will be much help."

Lily nodded mutely and allowed her aunt to lead her out of the parlor. Jack looked expectantly at Eleanor, who sighed and ran her hand through the ends of her hair. "If you had ever met him you might understand why our family isn't exactly in anguish about his death."

Henry nodded firmly from his seat. "A rotten no-good scoundrel he was! Impregnating poor Ella when she was only fifteen, then taking her and my parents' grandson away from us. We didn't find her again until Jake was five years old!"

Jake sighed and moved to kneel beside his mother. "You can't think of a single person? Weren't you in contact with him, just a little?"

She shook her head. "The lawyers dealt with any finances. He paid me a monthly fee to help take care of Lily," she explained to Jack.

Jake sighed, and sat back. "Do you think Lily will be alright?"

"Was Miss Goode close with her father?" Jack questioned.

Jake laughed and shook his head. "No; we wouldn't permit it. He was allowed to visit for Christmas and her birthday, but I was always in the room. He bought her rather elaborate gifts- I think he was trying to lure her away from Mother."

"Turning a new leaf, perhaps?" the inspector asked, looking between mother and son.

"No," they said in unison.

"Max was just trying to make sure that his daughter wasn't on her way to leading a liberated life," Eleanor said. "He didn't think she was being raised right with only a woman in the household. He didn't want Lily to think for herself- he probably wanted to beat every ounce of free-will out of her," she added bitterly.

Jake stood and pulled his mother to her feet. "You should see to Lily, Mother." She nodded weakly, walking towards the door and letting herself out of the parlor. "My father was an extreme man, Inspector. If Mother so much as looked like she was going to say something out of line, he'd hit her for it. As I told you earlier, he never punished me; if I did something wrong he'd beat her. He was convinced that men are celestial beings compared to women. He used to tell me that I needed to start introducing Sara to the back of my hand," he spat.

Henry grimaced and crossed his arms. "A vile man. My only regrets is that I'm not the one who snuffed him."

"Father," Phryne cut in. "That is not something you want to say in front of the inspector working on this case."

Jack shook his head, holding up a hand. "I'm sure I can strike that from the records, Miss Fisher." He himself was having difficulty containing his anger; it didn't seem fair that he had to bring the killer of a man so horrible to justice, when that man was the source of so much hurt in the world. Phryne and Jacob hadn't elaborated on it, but hearing that even she had suffered the rage of Maxwell Goode caused his temper to flare.

She gave him a relieved smile before turning back to her cousin. "You knew of no other callers on your father last night?"

Jake shook his head. "No, just Sara and I. But like I said, I wasn't there past nine. It's been a few months since I'd seen him last, so I'm not entirely sure what his night activities entailed- be that late night entertaining or sleeping."

"I can't imagine him entertaining anyone," Henry muttered underneath his breath. "I'd better go check on your mothers," he said to Jake and Phryne before walking from the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets and whistled, glancing between Phryne and the detective. "How embarrassed did your mother make you, Phryne?"

"I don't get embarrassed," she quipped.

He opened his mouth to say something before Jack held up a hand. "Before you say anything else, Mr. Goode, I suggest you gather your fiancee. Miss Fisher and I will need to speak with her, as well."

Jake looked at Jack incredulously. "You're kidding! My Sara would never kill anyone. She is the gentlest woman I know!"

"All the same, Mr. Goode. I just need to ask her a few routine questions. Why don't you phone her and let her know that we're coming by? Miss Fisher and I will wait in the car."

Jake nodded, dumbfounded, as Jack offered his arm to Phryne and placed his hat on top of his head before leading her out of the house and onto the lawn.

"I'm sorry about my family," she said lamely.

"Don't be. Parents are always vying to get their children settled. I know mine are. Even more so than before with Rosie- they're desperate for more grandchildren."

"Still," she implored. "We haven't even discussed our relationship since I returned from England. The last thing we need is guidance from that lot."  
He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye as he watched the clouds moving steadily across the sky. "I wasn't aware we had anything to discuss, Miss Fisher."

The lady detective smirked at him. "I beg to differ, Inspector Robinson. The 'peculiar farewell' we shared seems to have sparked some interest in my family, especially if my father found it noteworthy."

The inspector returned her smirk. "I wasn't under the impression marriage was an idea you were willing to entertain."

"It isn't," she responded. "At least, not for just anyone. I won't settle, Jack; you should know that by now."

If he was surprised by her words, he didn't let it show. "I hope you find the right man."

Phryne gave him a coy smile, wrapping her arm tightly around his, tucking herself into his side. "I'm sure you do, Inspector."

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before his hand slipped around her waist, pulling her chest into his. He dipped his head, attempting to catch her lips with his own just as the front door was opened and slammed shut. The two all but leapt away from each other, looking expectantly at Jake as he walked down the porch stairs. "Sorry to have kept you waiting; Sara started crying when I told her Father died."

"Odd that your fiancée was so affected," Phryne noted. "How is Lily?"

Jake ran a hand through his hair. "She's upset, but not too terribly beat up about it."

Phryne nodded as she pulled the key for the Hispano from her purse and trotted towards the car, the men in tow. Jack pulled the door open for her and helped her into the car before walking to his own side, whilst Jake climbed into the back. "Back to Melbourne then?" Jack asked, glancing at Phryne as she slipped her sunglasses over her eyes.

"It would appear so."

The trio rolled to a stop in front of the Reynolds' residence, and Jake climbed out of the car, leaving the detectives alone in the car. Phryne lowered her sunglasses to look at Jack with hooded eyelids. "Where were we, Inspector?"

He frowned. "Miss Fisher, we are about to interrogate one of the last people to see your uncle alive, and that is what's on your mind?"

She winked as she pushed the glasses back up. "It's always on my mind, Jack."

He cleared his throat. "I don't know that this is an appropriate topic to discuss while I'm on duty, Miss Fisher."

"I do hope my family hasn't made you want to run away from me," she said, pouting her lips.

"Nothing could make me run from you, except for you, Miss Fisher," he said cheekily as Jake lead a pretty woman towards the car. She had auburn hair twisted into an intricate bun at the base of her neck, fair skin, and blue eyes.

"Phryne, Inspector, I would like to introduce my fiancée Sara Reynolds."

Phryne offered her hand to the girl, who was smiling sweetly as she took the proffered appendage in her own. "Hullo, Miss Fisher. I've heard so much about you from Jake. It's a pleasure to finally meet you!"

"Likewise. And please, call me Phryne. You'll be family soon enough," Miss Fisher said, returning the smile.

"Where are we off to, then?" Jake asked, once he and Sara had settled in the back of the Hispano.

"I thought perhaps my house, for cocktails and dinner. Jack could speak with you both there." She glanced at the inspector and he nodded subtly as she started the automobile and drove quickly home, parking her car just outside the gate.  
Sara glanced at the house appraisingly. "You have a beautiful home, Phryne."

"Thank you," the detective responded as she held the door open for her guests.

Mr. Butler had walked to the foyer as soon as he heard the door open, and was quick to relieve everyone of their coats and hats. "Evening, Mr. B.," Phryne greeted as he began hanging the clothes.

"Hello, Miss. How were the day's adventures?"

"Oh, another murder."

He nodded. "Who was it this time?"

"My loathsome uncle," she said simply. "This is the victim's son, my cousin Jacob Goode, and his fiancée Miss Sara Reynolds."

Mr. Butler smiled pleasantly. "How do you do?"

Jacob smiled back and shook the butler's hand before putting an arm around Sara and allowing Miss Fisher to escort them to the parlor. "Would you please bring us some drinks, Mr. B.? And we'll have three extra for dinner."

He nodded again and shut the door behind himself when he exited the parlor. The four sat in silence until he returned with a tray of drinks and a tall bottle of scotch. They all murmured their thanks and began to sip the contents of the glasses as Mr. Butler excused himself for the second time.

Jack cleared his throat. "Miss Reynolds, could you please recount yesterday's events for me?"

She glanced at Jake with a hint of fear on her brow, and took a shaky breath when he nodded encouragingly. "Well, Jake surprised me at home around six-"

"What had you done earlier that day?" Phryne interrupted, leaning against the piano casually, standing dangerously close to the inspector.

Sara sighed and took another drink, nearly downing the rest of the glass. "I woke up around nine, and my sister Helen came over. We were going to look at wedding gowns. Which we did," she added quickly. "Then her husband rang because her son had started sicking up everywhere, so she left around four. I was tired from walking around all day, so I went upstairs to take a nap, then I was woken up when Jake came."

"Then what?"

"Well, he brought me out to the automobile where Mr. Goode was waiting, and Mr. Goode drove us back to his house where we all had dinner."

"What time was that?" Jack asked.

She took another deep breath. "I'd say we got there around a quarter to seven, but I'm not entirely sure. We ate dinner and Jake and I stayed round until nine, then he borrowed his father's automobile to drop me off at home, and then I had a drink then went to bed."

Jake had wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder and looked up at Phryne. "Is that all? Our stories match up, don't they?"

She frowned at his tone. "Jake, no one was accusing your fiancée," she said softly, glancing at the woman whose breathing had become quite labored.

"You've clearly upset her," he muttered. "I think I'd better get her home, actually."

Sara shook her head. "Oh, no, Jake. Miss Fisher's butler has already started dinner. I'm fine, honestly. Phryne, you wouldn't mind if I took a short stroll?"

"Of course not," Phryne responded. "Take as long as you need."

Sara smiled gratefully and stood up, placing her empty glass on the tray. Jake stood up as well, gripping her hand in his. "I'll join you, Darling." She merely nodded in reply as he lead her from the parlor, shutting the door behind them.

Once they heard the front door open and close, Jack and Phryne looked at each other. "Quite a reaction for someone who was just asked to recount her steps the other day," she murmured.

"We make an intimidating team, Miss Fisher," he said with a wry smile. He lifted his glass to his lips and tossed his head back, downing the drink in one go.

"Excellent scotch."

"Thank you," she replied. "It was a gift from Cec and Bert." He nodded and stepped away, as if he had suddenly realized their proximity. He cleared his throat as he placed his glass on the tray, next to Sara's. "Jack, whatever is on your mind?"

"I'm trying to find the right words to properly woo you," he admitted after a few moments. "I fear it will take something spectacular to prove that I'm your man."

She grinned at him as she propped her elbow on the piano, crossing her ankles. "Jack, you don't need to convince me of anything. You've been wooing me since the first day we met, when you insisted I evacuate the lavatory."

"You were contaminating a crime scene," he defended.

She wiggled her fingers in the air. "I was wearing gloves, Inspector. I knew better than to tamper with a crime scene."

He smiled as he took a step closer to her as she downed the rest of her drink. He took the glass from her fingers and set it down on the piano behind her, moving close enough that her back was pressed against the instrument. "I was enamored with you from the moment I saw you, Miss Fisher."

She cocked a brow at him, grinning. "It didn't appear that way, Inspector, as you were doing your damnedest to get me off the case. And the following few we had, as well."

"You were a distraction," he murmured, putting even less distance between them. "I wasn't used to having a beautiful woman parading around my crime scenes." He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her taut to his body as he bent his head forward, her own inching up towards his. Just before their lips could connect, the parlor door threw open and Jack was across the room before Phryne even knew what had happened.

Jane stood in the archway, grinning. "Bonjour!"

Phryne smiled and held her arms open, hugging her daughter. "How was school?"

"Boring, as usual. Hello, Inspector!" the teenager greeted, waving amiably.

"Jane," he said softly. "How are you?"

"Very well, actually! And you?" she asked, adding a slight curtsy much to Miss Fisher's amusement.

He inclined his head at the teenager. "Perfectly fine."

"Have you any homework?" Phryne asked, placing her hands on her hips.

Her daughter nodded, rolling her eyes playfully and sharing a grin with Jack as she excused herself, heading to the kitchen to do her homework in Mr. Butler's presence. Phryne looked at Jack, a small frown on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Jack. It seems we're always being interrupted."

He shook his head. "No matter, Miss Fisher. I'm on duty anyway. It would have been very inappropriate."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Surely just one kiss isn't so inappropriate? Dot and Hugh kiss."

"They are husband and wife," he said slowly, a hint of a smile on his features.

"Oh, but we could be so much more," she argued, sporting a playfully seductive smirk.

"And what do you mean by that, Miss Fisher?" he muttered in response, his voice a shade lower.

She leaned forward so that her lips were by his ears. "You'll have to kiss me and take me to bed to find out," she murmured.

He suddenly found that his tie was too tight around his neck, and that his coat was making him too warm. He cleared his throat before grabbing her elbow with one hand, and placing the other on the side of her face, guiding it in front of his own.

"I plan to," he responded huskily. "And if that door opens again I'll arrest whomever is standing behind it."

She grinned as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers softly at first, before sliding his hand down to her waist, slipping it under her satin coat and bringing her closer to him, so that their bodies were mashed together. He kissed her amorously, his enthusiasm bubbling beneath the surface. He could feel his lust for this woman building by each passing second, and Miss Fisher was feeling tense and free all at once in anticipation of what she hoped tonight would have in store.

The kiss lasted a few more moments before Jack pulled back, somewhat breathless as he looked down at the woman who was staring at him with hooded eyes.

"That did much more than your words could have hoped for," she mumbled before craning her neck to press a soft kiss against his jaw, leaving a lipstick stain.

He smirked at her as he stepped away, grabbing her glass and his own from the tray before filling them with liquor, passing hers to her. She smiled graciously as she took it from him, their fingers brushing.

"To us," he said simply.

"To that kiss," she responded as she downed the contents of her drink. Jack chuckled before following suit. He had opened his mouth to say something else when a knock sounded at the parlor door. He gave Miss Fisher a look as she stifled a laugh and called for the knocker to enter.

The doors opened and Dot stood there, shuffling her feet awkwardly. "Miss, Miss Reynolds seems to have fainted."  
"Oh? Is she alright?"

"I think so. Mr. Goode carried her through the kitchen door. Mr. Butler is fetching the smelling oils, and Mr. Goode asked me to retrieve you. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said, blushing as her eyes darted from the spot on Jack's neck to Miss Fisher's slightly mussed hair.

Phryne shook her head. "Not at all, Dot. We had just finished. Of course I'll go see to Miss Reynolds." Dot nodded and walked out of the room as Phryne turned, licking her thumb before rubbing at the spot on the inspector's neck.

"Next time we partake in sin I suggest you forgo the red, Miss Fisher."

Phryne and Jack entered the kitchen moments later, where Dot was kneeling beside Sara, whose head was lulling. Dot was waving the smelling oils beneath the woman's nose, imploring her to keep her eyes open. Jake was standing tensely behind his fiancee, his arms crossed. He glanced up as Phryne entered.

"Sorry to have ruined dinner, Phryne."

"No, not at all!" she claimed. "I'm sure she just needs rest. I'm more than happy to lend her a guest bed for the time being."

"You're sure?" he asked. "I know she would hate to impose."

"Miss Fisher is a Samaritan," Jack cut in, sending her a fond look, "with the room to support her hobby of taking people in."

She winked subtly at him before nodding. "Jake, there's absolutely no issues with her staying. You're welcome to, as well."

He nodded, reaching for Sara's arm. "I'll take her up now."

Dot stood. "I'll help you, Sir." She wrapped her arm around Sara's waist, who was protesting weakly, as Jake hoisted her up and lead her from the kitchen.

"Should I postpone dinner then?" Mr. Butler asked, as he turned back to the chopping.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary. Jack and I will just speak to Jake in the meantime. We'll be in the parlor."

Mr. Butler smiled and nodded as Jack and Phryne left the kitchen, running into a strained Jacob Goode. He glanced up and shrugged apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Phryne."

"Nonsense, Jake. Let's get you a drink." He nodded weakly as she hooked her arm through his and brought him to the parlor, sitting him down on the couch and filling a glass, all but forcing it into his hands. She sat in a chair beside the couch, and Jack stood behind it, his hand resting on the back.

"Will she be alright?"

He nodded. "Sara has spells occasionally. She tenses up and has trouble catching her breath. Usually taking a stroll will help calm it down, but she didn't seem able tonight. She fainted just before we turned onto your street."

"What on Earth could have triggered it?" his cousin asked, concern touching her brow. "I do hope it wasn't Jack and my's questions."

"No, no. She's been upset ever since I phoned her about Father."

"Did they get on?" Jack called.

"I'm not sure. I think Father liked her because she was content to stay home and clean and cook while I worked, and she supported me. He considered her the ideal wife, I suppose."

"Did they often spend time together?"

"I doubt it, but then again I didn't have contact with anyone for three months," he responded to the inspector. "Do you know what the poison was?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I sent the plate of food on the table back to the station with my constables, and I'm sure the coroner will be checking the contents of his stomach, as well." He glanced down at his watch. "Speaking of which, I ought to go to the station and see if anything has turned up."

Phryne didn't bother to hide her disappointment. "But Jack, what about dinner?"

"I'll try to make it back in time," he assured.

"Well, bring Hugh back with you," she said. "He may as well join us."

Jack nodded and hesitated before leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to her cheek, his eyes darting over to her cousin's before standing and nodding at the other man. "Mr. Goode."

Jake got to his feet and offered his hand. "Inspector." Jack shook the proffered hand before leaving the parlor, grabbing his coat and hat from their respective hooks and donning them.

"I'll phone you if anything comes up," he promised before letting himself out of the house.

Jake coughed conspicuously. "So, Phryne. Was Uncle Henry right after all? Is the family to expect a second engagement?"

She frowned at him. "So far Jack and I have only shared kisses, nothing more. I hardly think that warrants suspicion for marriage."

"There was a time when that was all Sara and I had shared. Now look at us- to be married in a few short months."

"Not you too," she complained. "And don't you dare breathe a word of this to your mother. She'll just tell my mother, and that is the last thing I want to deal with."

He laughed and held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, fair is fair. As long as you keep me in the loop with Father, I'll keep your secret."

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips at his cheek, rolling her eyes as he smirked and brought the glass to his lips.

Jack had just returned, his constable in tow, when Mr. Butler announced dinner. Mr. Butler laid out the food before them and Phryne opened her hands, indicating for her guests to begin to serve themselves.

"So, Jack," she asked as he took a bite of casserole. "Anything interesting in the coroner's report?"

"Well, we're certain he was poisoned. There was a toxic substance in his stomach, and in the duck that was left on his plate. However, Mac wasn't sure what exactly the poison was."

Phryne frowned. "That's odd. She's fairly familiar with poisons."

"She's offered to take it to the university's toxicologist," Hugh mentioned. "But she wasn't sure how timely he would be."

The lady detective rolled her eyes. "Even if we're trying to solve a murder?"

Dot sighed. "It's just because the men at that university don't take Dr. MacMillan seriously because she's a woman."

"Most likely the case," Jake supplied. "I've overheard my share of professors expressing their dislike of having to teach women. I think some of the newer ones are becoming more open to the idea of women scientists. A young woman by the name of Emily Hester was denied acceptance to join the expedition crew, but Professor Crosse took her case to the dean and all but forced him to approve her participation."

Jane huffed from her seat. "I hope that's all changed before I'm old enough for university."

Phryne smiled proudly at her daughter. "Jane wants to be a woman scientist, just like Mac. You do remember her, don't you Jake?"

"Yes, actually. I've seen her around the campus a few times, but I'm rarely in her department. She and Crosse sometimes have lunch together. They discuss the medicinal qualities of plants. He loves comparing his findings about healing plants to those of modern medicine."

"Well, he seems like a bright man," Phryne said softly.

"Yes, I look up to him quite a lot. He and Father were actually acquaintances; I met him when I was twelve. Father had taken me to the university- he wanted to show me around, he was very insistent I go to university- and we ran into Crosse. He showed me to the greenhouse and I fell in love with the science."

"He knew the deceased?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

Phryne and Jack exchanged glances. "We may have to speak with him," she said.

"Phryne, that's ridiculous!" Jake cried. "How many people are you going to question?"

"With all due respect, Mr. Goode, as many as it takes to find our killer," Jack replied, his voice firm.

The other man slouched a little before nodding slowly. "Of course. I'm so sorry for my outburst- I just don't like to even think about you entertaining the idea that Professor Crosse might have anything to do with this."

"Of course you don't," his cousin said gently, placing a hand over his. "No one likes to think about their close friends doing horrible things."

Jake nodded and was about to respond when Sara entered the dining room. "Darling!" he exclaimed, standing up and reaching for her. She stepped over to him and smiled softly at Phryne.

"Thank you for your kindness," she murmured. "I feel so terrible about having to take up a bedroom and miss the dinner your butler spent all afternoon preparing."

"There's no need for you to feel bad," Phryne responded. "And there is still plenty of food left. Why don't you take a seat? You must be starving."

Sara smiled gratefully at her as Jake ushered her into a chair. Dot stood to fetch Miss Reynolds another plate from the cabinet, and placed it as well as some silverware in front of the woman. She thanked Dot quietly as she helped herself to a small portion of the casserole, taking dainty bites.

The conversation shifted from the case, and moved onto different topics, such as Jane's trip to the continent, which Hugh and Jack had yet to hear about. Jake was impressed with the teenager's journey. "My sister Lily would absolutely adore you," he affirmed.

"We'll have to introduce the girls," the lady detective said. "Why don't you call your mother and invite her to stay on with us for the weekend? You can borrow the Hispano to go and pick them up."

He grinned. "You do realize your parents are currently being entertained by Mother?"

Phryne smiled tightly at her cousin. "I suppose I'll have to extend the invitation then, won't I?"

Jake had left around seven, taking Sara with him to drop off home. He was to stay the night at his mother's house in Ararat, then he would bring the whole lot of them back to Phryne's. Phryne, Jack, Dot, and Hugh were sitting in the parlor, having small talk for an hour before Dot started to yawn. "Miss, if it's alright with you I think I'll go home. I'm awfully tired," the employee said, lifting her hand to cover her mouth as she yawned again.

Hugh stood as well, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder. "I'll walk you home, Dottie. I've got an early shift so I ought to get some sleep, as well. Thank you for dinner, Miss Fisher."

Phryne smiled indulgently before nodding. "Of course, Dot. Goodnight, both of you. I'll see you tomorrow." The Collins' let themselves out of the house after donning their coats and hats. Phryne turned to look expectantly at the inspector. "I hope you're not planning on leaving me, too."

He leaned back in his seat. "I'm not sure it would be very gentleman-like for me to stay past ten, Miss Fisher. I'd hate to give your family the wrong impression."

"Oh, Jack. I'm sure you've realized by now that my family's opinions are the last things on my mind." She took a step closer, perching on the arm of the chair he was occupying.

He wrapped an arm around her waist, looking up at her imploringly. "Perhaps I care what they think of me."

She laughed. "I hope you don't value the opinions of a former drunk and a complete scatterbrain."

He smiled sadly. "Miss Fisher, your father seems to be under the impression that you and I are to be married."

She nodded slowly. "Yes. I suppose the fact that you kissed me goodbye before I flew away may have something to do with it."

"I'm in no rush, you know. My marriage ended only a little over two years ago. I value what we have, and I would hate to ruin it because your family is pressuring you to marry me."

She took a deep breath and slid off the armrest of the chair, rubbing her forehead warily. "I'd never thought that marriage was something that I would ever consider, Jack. I can't have someone trying to tell me what to do. I like to go out dancing at night. I like to drink, and socialize. I spend my money on women's rights organizations."

Jack stood up, as well, taking her hands in his. "Phryne, I've thought about all of this. I don't care if you go out dancing, or if you drink and socialize with people. And of course I would have no say in how you spend your money-"

"But if we're married then it becomes our money," she interrupted.

"That doesn't matter," he said quickly. "Phryne, all I ask is that you remain faithful. I'm not asking for your hand. I just want to be assured that I'm the one you choose."

She looked up at him, gaping slightly. "Of course you are. Do you know how long it has been since I entertained any men in my bedroom?"

He smirked a little, relieving some of the gravity of the situation. "I'd prefer not to, Miss Fisher."

She squared her shoulders and pursed her lips a little. "Well, _I_ would prefer to start that habit up again."

"Oh? With whom?"

She grinned and bit her lip, tugging on his tie gently. "A certain police officer."

"Jane's in bed?"

"Of course. It's late, Inspector."

"Mr. Butler, too?"

"Yes."

"No late-night visits from Cec and Bert?"

"No late-night visits from Cec and Bert."

"How about midnight investigations?"

"Inspector," she teased, "our evidence isn't _nearly compelling enough for that."_

"So it would just be the two of us?" he whispered, allowing her to pull his tie out from under his vest and begin to lead him out of the parlor.

"Just us," she promised as they reached the stairs. She stepped up, stopping on the second step. Jack climbed onto the one below her and wrapped his arms tightly around her middle, looking up at her.

"You're a viper, Miss Fisher."

She winked at him. "Oh, Inspector. You have no idea."

"Something tells me I'm about to find out," he quipped as he followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She stood with her back facing him, allowing her satin coat to slip down her shoulders and fall to the ground, her shoulders now bare. She shuddered as she felt the inspector's warm hands on her upper back as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, leaving a trail of them from one shoulder to another, then finding a sweet spot on her neck. Her head lulled, giving him more opportunity.

Her eyes fluttered shut as his hands ventured from her shoulders, trailing down her back to begin working on unfastening the buttons of her blouse, all while he left hot kisses on her neck. After he had undone the last button, he turned her in his arms so that she was facing him, and pulled the blouse off, allowing it to join her coat at their feet. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the very nearly naked woman in front of him, barely registering the fact that his own coat was now a part of the heap on the floor, and that her deft fingers were making quick work of his vest.

Once that was off, she reached for his suspenders and slowly pulled them from their spots on his shoulders and let them fall to his waist as his hands ghosted over her bare skin, his thumbs barely brushing her nipples through her bodice. Her breath hitched in her throat as she undid his tie, flinging it over his shoulder and making her way down his shirt. As she pulled the shirt open, revealing his chest, he pulled his arms away from her so that she could force it off of him. As soon as he was shirtless, he pulled her body against his in another round of passionate kisses.

Breathless, the pair pulled apart just long enough to relieve each other of trousers, shoes, and socks, leaving both in their undergarments. Jack cleared his throat. "I hope you'll forgive me, Miss Fisher, if I seem shy. It has been awhile since anyone has seen me this vulnerable."  
She grinned. "Oh, but don't you remember Inspector? That night when Mr. Butler put you in pajamas I was the one who undressed you."

He frowned. "I refuse to believe that."

She laughed before kissing his cheek. "I'll do it if you do," she taunted, dancing away before he could wrap his arms around her. She slipped her fingers teasingly into the waist-band of her panties, shooting him a seductive look before he took a step forward, and she retreated a step. They continued this until her legs hit the bed, and she laid down on the soft mattress, pulling him on top of her. He placed his knees on either side of her hips and tugged at the bottom of her bodice, pulling it over her head as she raised her arms. She took it from his hands and threw it across the room. Jack bent his head and kissed her neck again, then kissed down to her breasts and back up to her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair as he ran his up and down her sides. He shimmied out of his boxer briefs as she did the same, and she gave him one last seductive smile before he pushed into her. She gasped and arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest. He groaned as he sank into her and the two delved into a steady rhythm, Jack burying his face in the crook of her neck as she ran her nails up and down his back.

The two climaxed nearly simultaneously: she came first, crying out and he muffled it with a kiss before he too was spent. He all but collapsed on top of her, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Now," she said, breathless, "was that really so hard, Jack?"

The following morning, Jack was woken up by two sharp knocks on the door. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and glancing down at the sleeping Phryne. The door was pushed open before he had the chance to respond and Dorothy gasped as she took in the sight of the shirtless inspector laying beside her naked employer. The servant's hands flew in front of her face as she backed out of the room, whispering a hurried apology and shutting the door firmly behind her.

Jack swore softly before gently shaking his partner. She woke up slowly, blinking as she pushed herself onto her elbows.

"What time is it?" she groaned.

"Late enough that Mrs. Collins felt the need to rouse you," he responded.

"Oh no," Phryne mumbled. "Poor Dot."

"I think I've rather embarrassed her."

"I'm sure the shock will wear off," she said softly as she pulled him down beside her once again, snuggling up to him.

"Miss Fisher, I do have to work. We have a murder to solve."

"Who cares who killed Max?" she muttered.

"The law does," he admonished softly. "It doesn't matter what kind of person the victim was, murder is illegal. And Maxwell Goode was, in fact, murdered."

"Of course he was," she said quietly. "But that doesn't mean it was necessarily a crime."

He thought that he heard a slight tremor in her voice and he ran a reassuring hand through her hair and down her back, gently stroking her bare skin. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked, a smile back on her face as she nuzzled her nose into her pillow.

"Everything you've endured. I wish there was something I could do to alleviate the pain-"

She shot up into a sitting position, looking at him incredulously. "There is no pain, Jack. I loathed Max. I do hope you can strike what I'm about to say from the records, but I might even say I'm glad that he is dead."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were upset over your uncle's death. Just- everything, Phryne, from Janie, to Dubois, and whatever else that has hurt you that you haven't shared."

She cocked a brow at him. "Very sentimental, Inspector. But that is in the past- I am a free woman now! Foyle is in jail, Dubois is dead, Max is dead, and even my parents seem to have turned a new leaf. Anyone who has hurt me is out of my life or is attempting to change their ways." She raised a hand and placed it gently on his cheek. "I'm perfectly fine, Jack." Their conversation was interrupted as knocks sounded on the door. "Yes?"

Dot's voice came through the door. "Miss, your family has arrived."

Phryne swore and jumped out of the bed. "Hurry, Jack. Damn."

"What is it?"

"The implications of this are severe, Inspector. Father really will be hounding you to buy a ring if he's figured that you've started staying the night."

Jack sighed as he stepped into his trousers, buttoning them and tucking his once-crisp white shirt into them. "Why is that such a horrible thing?"

Phryne glanced at him over her shoulder as she pulled a blue dress from the closet, pulling it over her head. She swore as it got caught on her hair and he chuckled as he moved to help her. As the dress fell down and draped her he leaned in and kissed her softly. "Jack, you do not want either of my parents to think that marriage is around the corner. Imagine if Aunt Prudence catches wind."

Jack had to suppress a shudder at the thought of that woman getting on his case about anything, especially if it had anything to do with her niece. He smoothed down her hair before grabbing his vest and buttoning it slowly. "Miss Fisher, where has my tie gone?"

She laughed as she walked to the other side of the bed, grabbing it. "It will be rather suspicious if you're wearing the same tie, Jack. I have some in my closet that you might consider choosing from."

He shot her a look as he walked over to the open wardrobe. "I won't ask why you have a collection of men's ties in your bedroom." He chose a blue one and wrapped it around his neck, tying it quickly and haphazardly before stuffing it in his vest. Phryne was sitting in front of the vanity, applying minimal makeup and brushing through her hair quickly.

She walked to the door and opened it. "Dot!"

Mrs. Collins appeared shortly after. "Miss?"

"Where is my family? What are they doing?"

"Well, your parents and aunt are in the parlor, Mr. Goode and Mr. Butler are bringing in the luggage, and Jane is showing Miss Lily around. I think the girls have taken a liking to each other."

Miss Fisher smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. Can you make absolutely certain that my parents and Aunt Eleanor stay in the parlor? With the door shut? Jack needs to slip out of the house before they catch and interrogate him."

Dot nodded, then turned and walked away. Jack came to stand in front of Phryne.

"One might think that you're ashamed of me."

"Jack, don't be ridiculous. Last night was very enjoyable, and I hope it happens again. Marriage is something that we can discuss down the road if it means so much to you. I, however, do not have the patience to have a small army of pushy people pressuring us to be wed. Besides, I'm itching to know if Mac's toxicologist has figured out what our poison is, and I certainly can't get out of here for a few hours."

He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before leaning down to kiss her cheek. "Just have Mrs. Collins ring the station if you need an escape route."

Phryne kissed him, before pulling back with a sly smile. "Watch out, Inspector. I may be taking you up on your offer very, very soon."

After a few hours of entertaining her family and avoiding questions about why it took her so long to come down and about Jack's whereabouts, the phone rang. Shortly after, Mr. Butler came into the parlor, telling Phryne that the inspector was on the phone.

She excused herself from the conversation and took the phone from Mr. Butler, lifting the mouthpiece to her face. "Jack?"

"Miss Fisher. How are you?"

"I'm quite well, and you?"

"Tired. Perhaps a little sore-you slept on my arm all night. The toxicologist was giving Dr. MacMillan a hard time, so I went and spoke with him. I think he's more likely to be a little more diligent for us now."

"Excellent work, Inspector!"

"I thought you might appreciate that. I also made an appointment with Professor Crosse's secretary. I'm meant to be at the university in a few hours. Should I pick you up?"

"Absolutely! Although perhaps you should come by a little earlier; Mr. Butler has just made a plethora of sandwiches."

There was a chuckle on the other end of the line before the inspector nodded. "I'll be there shortly." Phryne grinned as she hung the phone back on the receiver.

"Who was that?" a voice called. She turned on her heel, coming face-to-face with her mother.

"The inspector. He's coming for a quick cup of tea and then we're going to question an acquaintance of Uncle Max's."

Margaret smiled knowingly at her daughter. "Phryne dear, won't you just admit to us that you're in love with the man? I recognize that gleam. It's the same one I had when I met your father, and the same Prudence had when she met Edward."

"I haven't seen you before now in over five years," the lady detective responded, her anger spiking. "I hardly think that you have any right to be sticking your nose in my business."

Her mother gasped then grabbed Phryne by the arm, pulling her into the dining room. "How dare you, Phryne? I wrote-"

"You were in London, Mother!"

"And what about you, Phryne? All over the world as soon as you turned sixteen. France, Spain, Turkey… who knows where else? You dropped your father and I as soon as you could."

"And why wouldn't I?" Phryne yelled, throwing her arms up. "Father was a drunk for the majority of my life and you didn't speak to anyone for months after Janie died."

"Don't you dare-"

"You had me, Mother," Phryne cried. "But after that day you acted like you had no children left. Father was drunk and you were in some other world. You left me with Aunt Ella and Uncle Max. Do you know what he did to me?"

"Of course I do! Of course I do, Phryne. I hate myself for leaving you alone like that, but I had just lost Janie. You know how that affected me."

"It affected me, too. But instead of working through it together you sent me to live with an abusive maniac!" she yelled.

The door flew open, and Henry stood there, along with Eleanor and Jake. "Darlings, what on Earth is the matter?" Henry asked, making an attempt at peace.

"Not you too," Phryne cried. "I don't need this from either of you." She set her jaw and blinked back the angry tears pushing at the back of her eyes.

The doorbell sounded and Phryne pushed through her family, yanking open the door. Jack stood on the other side, smiling pleasantly. "Afternoon, Miss Fisher."

She took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Afternoon. Shall we go?"

"I thought I was here for afternoon tea," he responded. "Everything alright?"

"No it bloody is not!" Henry's voice came from the dining room as he stormed into the foyer. "You should see the state you've put your mother in! Do you take anyone else into consideration when you speak? When you flaunt yourself around, doing whatever you'd like?"

Phryne laughed bitterly as Jake stepped around the corner and gripped Henry's arm tightly. "Come on, Uncle Henry. Aunt Maggie needs you right now, alright?" The older man nodded before walking away, leaving a fuming Miss Fisher, a confused inspector, and Jake. "You really didn't need to shout, you know," he said softly. "I was under the impression that you put everything behind you."

Phryne crossed her arms. "I had, until they forced it all to come back."

Jake sighed. "I'll take them all out, Phryne. We'll go for a picnic-"

"Nonsense. Jack and I were just headed out." She grabbed the Inspector's arm and pulled him out of the entryway, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Miss Fisher-" he started.

"I'm not sure I want to discuss it," she snapped.

"Then you don't have to," he said simply. "I was just going to remind you that I came early. There is still a good amount of time before we are expected at the university."

"Let's go look at the body then."

Jack stopped her, gripping her elbow in his hand. "Phryne, I'm worried that you may be too emotionally compromised by this case to be objective."

"What? Jack, of course I can work on this case. Why wouldn't I be able to-"

She was cut off as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him. "You're trembling," he murmured.

"I'm frustrated," she admitted slowly as they pulled back. "My parents think that after abandoning me as a child, they can just sweep back into my life and take control of it! Why would I get married, Jack, when the two marriages I was closest to growing up were absolute disasters?"

"Not all marriages are disasters, Miss Fisher. Mrs. Stanley seemed to be very fond of her husband, based on what I can tell. And what about the Collins'?"

She shook her head. "You are a divorced man, Jack. You honestly believe in the sanctity of marriage?"

"I don't think my marriage with Rosie has anything to do with your childhood experiences," he said tensely. "And I for one believe that marriage is a wonderful thing, if spent with the right person."

She sighed and rubbed her brow. "I'm so sorry, Jack. Being around them again is just stirring up bitterness."

"I'm becoming perfectly aware of that. Do you think you can get through the rest of the day without biting anyone's head off? We need Professor Crosse to be cooperative, and he might have trouble with that if you're being so hostile."

"I'm fine. Can't we just let the topic rest?"

He nodded slowly before leading her to his vehicle, opening the passenger door for her. She smiled softly at him as she climbed in. He got in his side, and started the engine. "Well, we do have an hour, Miss Fisher. What should we do?"

They decided on a small cafe near the university, and Miss Fisher was simply staring at her cup of soup. "Do you plan on eating that?" Jack murmured.

She started, then glanced up at him. "Sorry, Jack." She lifted the spoon to her lips and sipped the contents slowly. "I wish they didn't have this much of an effect on me."

"They're your parents," he responded. "Of course what they say will affect you."

"What about your family?" she asked. "You never speak of them."

"They aren't very exciting," he supplied. "My father was a laborer and my mother was a tailor. I have two younger brothers, one lives in Sydney and has two little girls. The other was stationed in England during the war and liked it so much he stayed on there and married an English woman."

"Do your parents live in Melbourne?"

"Yes. I hope you aren't implying that you want to meet them."

She gave him a coy smile. "Why, Inspector, if you do plan on proposing I'll have to meet them sometime."

He frowned at her, although there was a playful gleam in his eyes. "How am I supposed to know if I'm allowed to buy you a ring if you keep swaying your opinion?"

She smirked at him. "You're a brilliant detective, Inspector. I'm sure you'll figure it out."

He sighed before dipping his spoon into her soup, slurping it up. "You ought to eat, Miss Fisher. The soup is divine."

The two detectives were sitting across from Professor Crosse in his office, and he was leaning forward on his elbows, his brow creased. "Max is dead?"

"I'm afraid so," the inspector responded. "When was the last time you saw the victim?"

"It had been too long," the older man said. "It was the day the expedition ship left the dock. He was there to see Jake off."

"So about three months ago?"

"Yes, yes." He rubbed his brow warily, sighing deeply. "I know he was a volatile man, but he was still a good friend to me."

"Can you tell us where you were between approximately nine and eleven yesterday morning?"

"I was lecturing my students," he responded. "I had a nine-thirty class, which lasted until noon."

"I understand that Jacob Goode was here the night before his father died?" Phryne cut in, her voice soft.

Crosse nodded. "Yes. It was quite a surprise that he showed up. I wasn't expecting to see him until Thursday, when I have class. He and the other graduate students were going to give a presentation to my first years."

"Jake told us that he was so excited about his findings that he came straight here."

Crosse sat up, stroking his beard. "Yes, I suppose that may have had something to do with it originally."

"How long was he here?" Jack asked, leaning forward.

"You aren't seriously considering the boy a suspect?"

The inspector offered the man a tight smile. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say. Please answer the questions."

Crosse sighed again. "I can't say for sure how long he was here. He arrived around nine, I'd say. He caught me just as I was leaving, and he was so upset that I felt obliged to let him in."

"Upset?" Phryne asked, surprised. "Did he say why?"

"Oh, he had another row with his father. They were rather common before he left for Fiji. I was hoping that distance would have proved to make them fonder of one another."

"How long was Mr. Goode here?"

"He spent the night on the couch over there," he replied, gesturing to a small loveseat by the window. "Max hated late-night visitors, and I think Jake was trying to avoid dealing with him. He was still here when I returned the next morning; he had organized my shelves for me."

Jack glanced over at Phryne as she let out a small sigh, her shoulders relaxing. He cleared his throat and glanced at the professor, giving a small smile. "I think that's all for now, Professor. Thank you for your time," he added as he stood up, offering his hand.

Crosse grabbed it in his own and shook, before offering a hand to Phryne and shaking hers. "Of course. Please let me know if I can do anything else."

Once they had left the office, Jack offered his arm to Phryne and she smiled as she took it. "Relieved, Miss Fisher?"

She nodded slowly. "Like I told Jake, no one wants to believe that a dear friend had anything to do with murder. Do you think Crosse is a likely suspect?"

"No. I'm sure his alibi is sound. Doesn't really seem the type to murder, does he?"

"I wouldn't say so, no. We should bring the housekeeper in for some questions. Perhaps she can shed some light on this argument."

Hilda Pabst had insisted that she remain in her little room in the old house, which was now legally Jake's. She had cleaned every inch of the house, and had been baking non-stop it would seem. Phryne and Jack looked around the kitchen in bewilderment as the German woman pulled out yet another tray of scones from the oven.

"Keeping busy?" Phryne asked quietly, glancing at Jack out of the corner of her eye.

The maid jumped and nearly dropped her tray before turning, and sighing at the visitors. "Miss Fisher," she said with a strong German accent. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by," the lady detective responded nonchalantly. "Looking for more evidence."

"Evidence of what exactly? I thought the Master was poisoned."

"We want to hear your perspective on what happened here the night before he died. Can you detail what happened that day?"

Hilda set down the tray and crossed her arms. "I answered a call from Mr. Jacob around four, and the Master set out immediately, and told me to have dinner ready. So I did. I made a right fantastic meal, too. It consisted of-"

"While I'm sure your meal was delicious, Ms. Pabst, we do need to conduct this interview in a timely manner," the inspector interrupted.

Hilda sent him a rather nasty look before continuing. "The master arrived home with Mr. Jacob and Miss Reynolds some time before seven, and I served dinner."

"What did they talk about?" Phryne asked. "Anything interesting?"

"Mr. Jacob had polaroids of Fiji. They discussed that some, and they brought up the wedding, too."

"That was all? Fiji and a wedding?" Jack muttered. "Were these conversations friendly or hostile?"

The older woman hesitated. "They were friendly, but you could tell it was being forced. I don't think anyone really wanted to be seated around that dining table. Poor Mr. Jacob was getting so frustrated with the master."

"Why? What was Max saying?"

"I can't be sure exactly what was being said," Hilda replied. "But it got quite angry just before Mr. Jacob took his fiancée home. Someone threw a plate, then the door slammed and the young couple was gone. The master told me to clean up and then he went to bed."

"So Jake and his father did have a fight? Did it get physical?"

"Beyond hearing the plate smash against the wall, I couldn't say, Miss. I'm so sorry; my memory's been failing me."

"Oh, no. Hildy, you've been so helpful!" Miss Fisher kissed the woman's cheek softly before she and the inspector left the house, climbing into his police car.

"Any new leads?"

Phryne sighed and shook her head in response to the inspector's question. "That's just it, Jack. I don't think we need a new lead- Jake is back to looking like our prime suspect."

"We have yet to determine what exactly the poison was, Miss Fisher," he stated calmly as he started the engine. "We shouldn't jump to conclusions."

She gave him a sad smile. "I don't need you to lie to me, Jack. What's done is, unfortunate as it may be, done."

"Still. If I've learned anything from you, Miss Fisher, it's that you never know until you _know._ Until we have a full confession from your cousin, we can't rightly do anything to him."

He drove to her house, parking just outside the gate. The pair of detectives exited the vehicle and Phryne let them into the house. Her family was sitting in the parlor, taking tea from Dot and Mr. Butler. Jane was smushed in between Henry and Maggy Fisher on the loveseat as they both gushed over their granddaughter.

Jake stood behind the chair Sara was sitting in, Eleanor was sitting in a chair by the window, and Lily was softly playing the piano. "Ah, Phryne," Henry said. "Welcome back."

"It's my home, Father. I don't need you to welcome me into it," she responded. Jake coughed into his hand, giving Phryne an amused look as the inspector sighed.

"Mr. Goode, I'm afraid Phryne and I need to speak with you in regards to your father again." Jake nodded slowly, giving his fiancée a reassuring smile and a kiss on the forehead before following Jack and Phryne into the foyer.

"Have you found the poison, then?" he asked, looking between the two.

"No. We're still waiting on that report. Why did you lie to us, Jake?" his cousin asked, crossing her arms.

"Lie?" he echoed, confused. "About what?"

"You and your father had an argument before you left the house the night before his death. Ms. Pabst mentioned that someone threw a plate. And Professor Crosse said you were furious when you got to his office."

Jake sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to be a lie; Father and I always argued. I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"What was the argument in regards to, Mr. Goode?"

"He told me he was going with me to Mother's, and that he was going to bring Lily back. I told him there was no way in hell he was getting near her, and then he blew up on me."

"So you killed him to protect your sister?" Phryne asked, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

"What? Of course I didn't kill him. He was insane, yes, but the law protected Lily from him. Even if he wanted to he couldn't have taken her from Mother."

The door opened and Henry poked his head out of the parlor. "You ought to know that we can hear every bit of what you're saying. You may as well just finish your interrogation in here, Phryne, in case you want to accuse anyone else in your family."

Jake shook his head. "Uncle Henry, please stop being offended on my behalf. It's not as if this is personal; Phryne and the inspector have a job to do."

She glanced over at Jack, who nodded silently. "We have what we need for now."

Mr. Butler walked up from behind, smiling graciously. "Dinner is ready, Miss," he said to Phryne.

"Oh! Excellent." She turned to her family, forcing a smile. "Dinner is served," she said simply.

They all stood to file past her, except for Sara who stayed in her chair. "Oh, Phryne, you wouldn't mind terribly if I lay down on your couch for a few moments? I feel so ill."

"But of course, Sara. Take as long as you need," the hostess responded before shutting the door behind the family.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one brought up the argument earlier that morning, and no one brought up the case. Henry and Margaret were discussing design plans for their home, and Jake mentioned that he needed to take Eleanor and Lily back home, since the girl had school the following morning. After dinner, Jake loaded his mother and sister along with Sara into his father's car, which the police had handed over after inspecting it.

He hugged Phryne tightly. "Just ring if you need anything, alright? I think I'll be staying just a few days with Mother, but of course I'll have to come back up to deal with Father's estate."

She nodded and kissed his cheek softly. "Of course, Jake. Have a safe trip."

He climbed into the driver's seat and waved before starting the engine and driving down the street. Jack stood in the entryway to the parlor, and the Fishers stood by the staircase. "Mother, Father," Phryne said slowly. "You are of course welcome to stay until your home is finished."

"That won't be necessary," Margaret sniffed. "While you were off pretending to be a detective, your father and I arranged to stay with Prudence."

Phryne raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "Well then I'm sure Mr. Butler wouldn't mind driving you over there. I'll have him pack your things."

"Already done," her mother replied, her voice tense and trembling. "You have obviously grown accustomed to having everything done for you. Your father and I are fully capable of doing things for ourselves."

"Then perhaps you would like to walk yourselves to Aunt Prudence's."

"Phryne," the inspector murmured from behind, grabbing her arm gently.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Margaret cried. "You two are engaged, aren't you? Or at least sweethearts. Why can't you be honest with me, Phryne?"

"Jack and I have not yet discussed our relationship, and it's rather difficult to do so when all of you keep pressuring him to buy a ring!"

Henry wrapped an arm around his wife. "Come on, Love. The cab will be here soon, and we'll want to have everything ready. You and Phryne can talk later, once the poor girl has figured out what she's doing." He lead his wife upstairs and the lady detective threw up her arms in exasperation.

"I'm so sorry, Jack."

"It's not your fault," he said softly. "Do you need me to stay?"

"No, it's fine. I should just retire early, and hope that they don't bother me."

He smiled and kissed her gently. "I think we're too far gone for being sweethearts."

She returned the grin. "Lovers, perhaps?"

"Hopefully much more," he said as he placed his hat on his head. "I'll drop by later tonight."

"I look forward to it," she added with a wink as he shut the door behind him. She sighed and walked into the parlor, grabbing a glass from the tray and pouring scotch into it. As she began to sip on the beverage, she glanced over at a small bouquet of flowers on her table. They were small, pink flowers. She smiled to herself; Jake must have left them as a gift. She finished her first glass and poured herself a second, downing it in one gulp.  
She cried out as she felt a sudden and sharp pain in her stomach, clutching at it. Her legs gave out and she fell to the ground, smacking her chin painfully on the table. She retched as she began to vomit on the floor, her eyes wide and filling with tears.

"Dot," she called weakly. "Mr. Butler!" Her voice was quiet and strained just before another wave of painful nausea struck her. This time she had puked up blood.

She struggled to her feet, crying out at the pain in her abdomen. She stumbled again, knocking the scotch off the table, the glass bottle shattering on the floor. She fell onto the shards, wincing as she felt them tear up her knees and calves.

A knock sounded at the door, then Dot's head appeared. "Miss-" Her words were cut off by a small scream as the employee ran to Phryne's side, helping her up. "Miss?! What is it? What should I do? MR. BUTLER!"

Phryne tried to no avail to explain to Dot what was happening as Mr. Butler ran into the room. "My God," he muttered. "I'll call an ambulance." He dashed across the hall to the telephone.

Dot gripped Phryne's hand tightly, rubbing her back. "It'll be alright Miss, you'll be fine."

Those were the last words Phryne heard before everything went black.

Detective-Inspector Jack Robinson was sitting at his desk, shuffling through paperwork when Collins through the office door open, his face pale. "Collins, what is it?" Jack asked, suddenly alert. He wondered if perhaps the constable's wife was ill.

"It's Miss Fisher, Sir." Collins took a shaky breath. "Dotty's just called- she thinks that someone poisoned her."

"Where is she?" Jack asked, immediately standing and throwing his coat on.

"Dotty didn't say. She could barely speak she was crying so hard. She said Bert and Cec were going to come get you."

The Inspector nodded slowly, sinking into his chair. His heart was pounding as if it were going to rip itself from his chest, and he could hear his blood rushing through his ears.

"Sir?" Collins said timidly, placing a tentative hand on the inspector's shoulder. "You're not breathing."

Jack glanced at him before realizing that his lungs were burning. He took a gasping breath. "How bad did it seem?"

"Dot was in hysterics," he responded. "Would it be possible for me to join you? I'm sure she'll be at the hospital-"

"Of course, Collins," Jack said softly.

Cec and Bert walked into the office then, their faces grim. "Miss Fisher's getting her stomach pumped out down at the hospital. Dr. MacMillan is taking care of her," Bert said, pulling the cigarette from his lips. "Right mess it was. Dot was impossible to pull away from Miss Fisher, too. It took both Cec and Mr. Butler to pull her back so the ambulance drivers could get her in the cab. And the Baroness was just as bad."

"You're driving us to the hospital?"

Cec nodded. "Mr. Butler sent us. Cool as a cucumber. Jane's at home with Lord and Lady Fisher. You should have seen Miss Fisher's mother- I've never seen an old lady go mad like that before."

Jack took a deep breath then nodded. "We should get going then."

They arrived at the hospital, and in the waiting room Dot was sitting by herself, sobbing into a handkerchief. "Dotty!" Hugh called as he went to sit by his wife, pulling an arm around her and cradling her against his chest.

She sniffled. "P-poor Miss Fisher! She was crying and vomiting and there was blood-"

"Blood?" Jack exclaimed.

"She-she cut her legs up on the broken scotch bottle. Dr. MacMillan had to give her stitches!"

"It's alright, Dot," Cec said. "You got to Miss Fisher in time."

The maid nodded against her husband's chest, silent tears leaking down her cheeks. Hugh murmured softly in her ear as he rubbed her back, and the inspector turned away, feeling a pang in his chest. _Miss Fisher will be fine,_ he told himself. _She always is. She has to be._

The five sat in silence, only disrupted by Dot's occasional sniffle or sob. After nearly an hour, the door opened and Mac stood there, her face grim. Jack was the first to his feet and walked over to the doctor. "Is she alright?"

"Yes. She gave me a right scare," the woman replied bitterly. "I've gotten the poison out of her system, and I cleaned and took care of the cuts. She needs to lay low for awhile," she said, looking pointedly at the inspector.

He nodded. "I'll see what I can do," he said gruffly. "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded and opened the door, Jack and Dot all but running through it and into Phryne's room. The lady detective was lying in the bed, her face terrifyingly pale. Dotty muffled another sob as she walked to her employer's side. "Oh, Miss," she whispered, sinking to her knees and grasping one of Phryne's hands and clutching the cross around her neck in the other.

Jack stood silently on the other side of the bed, reaching out to gently put a lock of Phryne's hair back in place. "What exactly happened, Mrs. Collins?"

"Sir," Collins protested weakly. "Is now-"

"Collins, Miss Fisher nearly lost her life. I think time is of the utmost importance at this point."

Dorothy sniffled and gave her husband a fond smile before standing slowly, brushing her dress off. "After you left, Miss Fisher went into the parlor. She was only in there for fifteen minutes before I heard a crash. I walked in and she was on the ground, puking and gasping for air. She looked like she was in terrible pain, so I stayed with her and Mr. Butler called the ambulance. She passed out soon after he made the call, and then Jane and Miss Fisher's parents came running in. Poor Lady Fisher lost her composure immediately, screaming and crying and trying to pick up Miss Fisher. Both the Baron and Bert had to restrain her." Dot blushed before continuing. "I must admit I lost mine, as well. Little Miss Jane was very calm and helpful, though."

"Had anyone drank any of the scotch in that bottle before Miss Fisher?"

"I don't think so," Dot said quietly. "It was a brand new bottle." She shook her head. "I can't believe someone would try and kill Miss Fisher."

Jack glanced at the sleeping woman and sighed deeply. He certainly could believe that a great many people would want to see Phryne Fisher dead.

"Dr. MacMillan," he said suddenly, turning to face the doctor. "Do you have any idea what poisoned her?"

"I didn't really have the time to do a prognosis while pumping the contents of her stomach out, Inspector. Although I will surmise that it may be the same poison that killed our victim. I'm sure once Phryne wakes up she'll be able to enlighten us."

Jack nodded and pulled a chair over to the bedside. "If you all don't mind, I'll stay here. That way I can question her immediately."

Mac pursed her lips. "That's the _only_ reason you're staying, Inspector?" The man gave her a look despite the small blush spreading over his features. Bert chuckled as he plucked the burnt out cigarette from his lips, and Cec winked at the inspector.

"Could you phone the Fisher household when she wakes up? Jane would like to see her."

Jack nodded slowly, smiling briefly and half-heartedly as the rest of the group shuffled out of the room. "Shout if you need anything, Jack," Mac called as she pulled the door shut.

Jack sighed and grabbed Miss Fisher's hand, rubbing his thumb gently over hers. "Wake up soon," he murmured. "So I can catch whoever did this to you."

She didn't rouse until the early hours of the morning, and when she woke up in a small, uncomfortable bed wearing a gown that was not silk and in a room that was not hers, all while being pinned down by the inspector's head, needless to say she was slightly confused. She winced as she felt a sharp stinging sensation in her legs where she had been stitched up. It then dawned on her that someone had, in fact, tried to kill her by poisoning a very expensive bottle of scotch. She eased herself up slowly, tapping Jack on the head.

After a few insistent taps he bolted upright. "Phryne?" he whispered.

"Morning Jack," she said. "Care to explain what the hell I'm doing here?"

"You were poisoned-"

"Well I know that," she said, smirking a little. "It was a rather painful experience. I'm just not sure why I'm still in this hospital."

"Because you almost died," he supplied.

"Well, I haven't!" she said brightly, pushing back the covers and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "Besides, I think I might have an _excellent theory."_

"Miss Fisher, Mac explicitly told me not to let you do this."

She pouted at him. "I don't see a ring on my finger, Inspector. I don't think you have any authority over me."

"I could arrest you," he pointed out.

"On what charges?" she countered.

"Self-endangerment."

"I'm in no danger, Jack," she murmured. "Where are my clothes?"

"Probably at home, soaking. From what I hear they were covered in blood and vomit."

"Damn," she muttered. "Would you lend me your coat?"

"Phryne, it's four in the morning, and even if I were to let you go I don't have an automobile here."

"You mean to tell me we're stranded at this damned hospital?"

"You need to rest," he argued feebly. "You don't have any clothes or means of transportation. All you can do now is sleep."

She huffed and flopped down into an arm chair, wincing slightly as she felt a pang in her legs. "Any updates on the poison?"

"No. That toxicology professor hasn't called yet," Jack muttered angrily.

"Well, I'm beginning to suspect his isn't the expertise we need. Tomorrow- er, later today, actually- I think we should pay another visit to Professor Crosse."

"What's your angle?"

"I'm not sure how good it is, but I'm beginning to think our poison is of the plant variety."

Jack had finally coaxed Phryne back into her bed, and he too had eventually fallen asleep. Much to his head's despair, both he and Miss Fisher were awoken by a party consisting of the Baron and Baroness of Richmond, Mr. and Mrs. Collins, Cec and Bert, Jane, and Mr. Butler. Phryne sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and smiling as Jane hugged her tightly.

"It was so terrifying, Miss!" Jane cried, stepping back and gripping her guardian's hand.

"But Miss Jane was so courageous," Mr. Butler supplied. "I'm glad to see you awake, Miss."

"Gave us a right bloody scare, you did," Bert called. Cec nodded eagerly beside his friend.

"We sure are happy that you're okay."

Dot had gotten teary-eyed again. "That was even scarier than the time I had to pretend to be pregnant to catch that doctor."

"Well, Dot, I believe I owe my life to you," Phryne said softly, extending her hand to her companion. Dot grabbed it and smiled as her employer gave her a reassuring squeeze.

No one was more surprised than Phryne when Lady Fisher stepped forward and all but collapsed on her daughter's bed, sobbing.

"I absolutely can't lose you, too. You were right, Phryne. I did have you. And I still would like to, if you'd forgive me."

Phryne was stunned into silence before lifting a hesitant hand and patting her mother's back. Henry stepped forward as well, dropping a kiss on her head.

"We're glad you're safe now, Darling."

Jack stared on in amusement before Mr. Butler quietly ushered the rest of the party out, leaving the Fisher family alone to do whatever they must.

Outside, Jack turned on Hugh. "Collins, I need you to phone Professor Crosse and set up an appointment. Miss Fisher and I need to have another conversation with him. Mrs. Collins," he said, glancing at the woman, "I fear that as soon as her mother stops clinging to her, Miss Fisher will be up and out of that room. I hope you've brought her some clothes, although I imagine she'll want to bathe."

Dot nodded. "I've brought her an old nightgown. Cec and Bert will drive her home. Mr. Butler brought Jane and her parents with him in the Hispano."

"Please let Miss Fisher know I'll phone as soon as we have the appointment." He and Collins exited the hospital swiftly, after the constable kissed his wife's cheek.

Inside the hospital room, Phryne sat rigid as her mother cooed over her. "Mother, you do realize I'm alright."

"Phryne, I've already lost one daughter. I won't lose you, too. Do you have these near-death experiences often?"

She shot her mother a look. "You mean when I 'play detective?'" she asked with a wry smile.

"I shouldn't have said that. Of course you're doing such important things as a lady detective; you brought that vile man who killed Janie to justice, you clever girl."

Phryne sighed and smiled. "The inspector and I really haven't discussed anything romantic. I honestly don't have much to tell, other than the fact that he may be one of my closest friends."

"I'm just glad you have a man like him looking out for you, Dear." Lady Fisher stood and brushed off her dress. "Well, Dot has a dress for you to put on so we can get you home."

Henry regarded his daughter with a twinkle in his eye. "I'm sure you're dying to nab the bastard who tried to off you."

After a warm and relaxing bath, Phryne dressed herself in a blue skirt and a white blouse. She was just applying the finishing touches to her lipstick when a knock came at her door. "Come in," she called.

Mr. Butler entered. "The inspector is on his way to pick you up for your appointment with Professor Crosse."

"Excellent!" she said. "And Mr. Butler?"

"Yes, Miss?"

"Could you go through every bottle of scotch we have and make sure it's properly sealed?"

Thirty minutes later, Jack and Phryne were riding in his police automobile, Phryne cradling a small, pink plant in her lap. The inspector cleared his throat. "Miss Fisher, why exactly do you have that? Are you going to surprise the professor with a bouquet?"

"Of course not, Jack. I believe that I'm holding the murder weapon."

He glanced at her in shock. "Really?"

She nodded. "I recall there was a bouquet of these in my uncle's dining room. And I noticed them in my parlor, just before I passed out. Of course, I have no proof as of yet, at least not until Professor Crosse confirms that they are poisonous."

The inspector nodded, impressed. "Miss Fisher, you realize-"

"That this affirms Jake as our killer? I know," she said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry."

"I just wish he didn't have to hang," she murmured. "He did the world a favor."

"But he also attempted to murder you," Jack argued gently.

"I won't be pressing charges."

"Phryne, you nearly _died._ You have no idea what it was like, getting the call that you had been poisoned, then sitting by your bed, praying you would wake up _-"_

"I didn't know you were so religious, Jack," she teased, although her voice was tense.

He sighed, shaking his head. Miss Fisher was impossible to reason with, even if she was being ridiculous. "I'm not an avid practitioner of the faith, but I do believe in a higher power. I like to think that ridding the streets of murderers warrants a few favors."

She laughed and grinned at him. "I fear that you being around me cancels out any good deeds, Inspector."

He gave her a look that made her grin slip into a coy smile. "You are a terrible influence," he agreed. "Before you I never dreamed of bending the rules to solve a case. Now I'm driving a civilian to an official police interrogation."

"How lucky am I," she quipped as the automobile rolled to a stop. He chuckled as he stepped out and around to open the door for her, and offered his arm.

She wrapped her own around his as the pair walked through the halls of the university to the professor's office.

Jack lifted his hand and knocked once before Crosse's voice called for them to come in. Phryne smiled as she sat down, placing the flower pot on his desk.

Crosse gave her an amused look. "What's the occasion, Miss Fisher?"

She gave him a wry smile. "Murder, of course. What kind of plant is this?"

Crosse reached forward and ran his fingers along a leaf. "It's called the Daphne flower."

"Does it have any unusual characteristics?" Jack called from his spot leaning against the wall.

"Well, I'm not sure it would classify as unusual, since it is a tropical plant, but it is rather poisonous. One bite gives you a painful cramp. A lad on the expedition mistook it for a different plant and tried a bite of it. Jacob is actually the one who stopped him from consuming anymore. He was still stuck at the camp for a few days, puking out his organs," Crosse added with a chuckle.

"Is it potent enough to kill?"

"Oh, yes. This- this isn't what killed Max is it?"

"And what tried to kill me," Phryne added.

"You?" the professor echoed. "Are you quite alright?"

"Perfectly," she responded coolly. "Mr. Goode understood these flowers were poisonous then?"

Crosse nodded, running a hand over his thinning hair. "So poor Jake is your man?"

"All we need is his confession," she responded, voice quivering only slightly; Jack was hardly able to notice it.

"Thank you for your time, Professor," the inspector said, holding out his hand. Crosse nodded slowly as he shook each detective's hand. As they exited the office Jack touched Phryne's shoulder gently.

"How are you? Really?"

"I'm disappointed that I was right," she admitted. "As much as I loathed Max, I would prefer not seeing my cousin hang."

He nodded. "The law is not always just; it is, however, still law."

"I know. Let's get to it, Jack. Ararat is a good two hours' drive, and we don't want to barge in during dinner."

The pair pulled into her aunt's driveway and, per usual, Jack was out of the vehicle first and opening Phryne's door. She took a shaky breath before they moved up the walk together, ringing the bell.

Lily opened the door, grinning. "Phryne! In time for dinner," she said brightly. "Your parents and Aunt Prudence are here; Aunt Maggy and Uncle Henry are leaving from here for their home in the morning. Mother wanted to call you, but yours wasn't sure you'd be up for it."

Phryne smiled at the girl as she and Jack walked into the house. Lily brought them into the parlor, where the family was playing charades.

"Phryne!" Henry exclaimed. "It's good to see you up."

"I'm glad to have the opportunity," she responded, at the same time as Jack approached her cousin.

"Jacob Goode, you are under arrest for the murder of Maxwell Goode and the attempted murder of Phryne Fisher."

"What? Phryne, are you out of your mind?" Eleanor exclaimed angrily. Both of the Fishers watched in dismay as the inspector pinned Jake's hand behind his back.

"I didn't kill anyone," he protested. "And I would never kill Phryne!"

"It was your plant," she called. "Your Daphne flower is the thing that poisoned us."

"Why would I kill Father? Or you?"

"You would inherit his estate," Jack supplied.

"I've already got it listed on the market! What good is a sold house to me? Please, Phryne, you know I wouldn't."

Sara was sobbing at this point, her hands clapped over her mouth, and Margaret moved to comfort the girl. "He- he didn't do it," she called weakly. "I did."

Everyone looked over at her; Jake's jaw hung open. "Darling, what are you doing?"

"It was me," she proclaimed, tears running down her. "I called on Mr. Goode that morning; I wanted to apologize for Jake and I storming out. I thought it was rude of us. He invited me to breakfast with him, and he started talking about how you weren't a real man, Jake. He said the most awful things!"

"So you killed him?" Phryne murmured.

Sara nodded, her face crumpling. "He excused himself to go to the restroom, so I grabbed a fistful of the flowers from the bouquet and tore them up, sprinkling them inside his omelet. I knew they were poisonous because Jake told me they reminded him of me. Beautiful but dangerous," she said, giving her fiancé a watery smile.

Jack released Jake and he rushed over to his fiancée's side, running his hands through her hair. "Sara, Darling," he whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Phryne," the girl continued, clutching onto Jake. "I was just so scared, and Jake had left a bouquet for you in the parlor. You ran in accusing him of arguing with his father, so I pretended to be ill so I could put them in the scotch."

"You realize you endangered more than just her?" Jack asked. "Everyone in this room was just as susceptible."

Sara's knees gave out and she fell into a heap, sobbing loudly. Jack shared an awkward look with Phryne before walking over to the girl and carefully hoisting her up. "Sara Reynolds, I'm placing _you_ under arrest for the murder of Maxwell Goode and the attempted murder of Phryne Fisher." He escorted the sobbing girl out of the house, leaving a family in shock.

Jake had driven Phryne home in his automobile, insisting that he wanted to tell Sara's family himself. He smiled sadly at her as he stopped in front of her house. "You make a damn good detective."

She returned the grim smile as she stood on her front walk. "Take care of yourself, Jake. Call on me sometime."

He sighed, grinning. "I'm hoping at least someone in this family will be married within the year. We'll do lunch sometime," he promised before driving off.

Phryne shook her head, then nearly jumped in surprise when a familiar voice called her name. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling as Jack Robinson walked towards her.

"Good evening, Inspector."

"I trust you haven't eaten yet?"

"No, I'm afraid everyone was rather in shock when you left. Eating didn't seem to be on the forefront of their minds."

"Good, because we have dinner plans." She looked at him quizzically as she took his arm, walking silently beside him. After a few blocks, they reached a small cafe and he held the door open for her. As they walked in, a waitress smiled brightly at them.

"Well if it isn't Jack Robinson!" she exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug.

He smiled. "Delilah, how are you?"

"Oh, I'm well. And who's this?" she asked, dragging her eyes up and down Phryne's figure. "Quite a catch, if you don't mind me saying."

Phryne smiled, pleased, as Jack introduced her. "This is the Honorable Miss Phryne Fisher," he said as the women shook hands.

Delilah grinned cheekily. " _Much_ better than the daughter of your old boss, Jack."

He gave her a look as she giggled. "The usual table, please." She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed two menus and led the detectives over to a table by the window.

Phryne slid into the booth across from him. "You seem familiar with her."

"We grew up together," he responded, glancing down at his menu.

"Childhood sweethearts, perhaps?"

"No. She and my younger brother Glen were, however."

"It didn't work out? What happened?"

"The war," he said simply, looking up at her. "He didn't return home from England, and she took that as cue to pick herself up and find herself a husband. She married into the Cooke family, the owners of this restaurant. I don't see her nearly as often as I should, but I know she has three young kids."

"Well, I'm glad to hear she's doing well."

Jack nodded, looking over her shoulder. His expression brightened and he waved. "Over here," he called. Confused, Phryne glanced back, seeing a man and a woman walking towards their table. The man was wearing a worn gray suit with a red tie and scuffed shoes, and the woman was wearing a light blue dress with a brown shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Jack stood as they approached, and hugged the woman tightly. "Hello, Mother, Father," he said as he shook the man's hand.

Phryne looked at the exchange, a small smile spreading over her features. She stood as well, offering her hand. "Phryne Fisher," she said pleasantly as she shook both hands.

Mrs. Robinson smiled warmly. "Oh, we know who you are, Dear. Jack's always bringing exciting stories about you to the table. I'm glad to finally meet you."

Her husband nodded eagerly from her side as he pulled out her chair. "It truly is a pleasure, Miss Fisher."

"Oh, Phryne, please," she said gently. "And I believe I'm just as pleased as you."

As the couple got settled and began to look through their menus, Phryne leaned across the table towards Jack. "I see I'm finally meeting your parents."

He shrugged as he glanced up from his menu. "Well, you had to eventually."

"So am I to expect a ring?"

"You're a brilliant detective, Miss Fisher. I'm sure you'll figure it out," he teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully and shot him a coy smile just as Delilah came to collect their orders.


End file.
